Strawberry Kiss
Strawberry Kiss is a male contestant on The Shopkins Game, The Shopkins Game Again, emaG snikpohS ehT and Battle for TSG. He was eliminated in Episode 3 of TSG with 4 votes, after being in the bottom 2 with Kooky Cookie. After successfully beating the other eliminated contestants in a bread loaf contest in Half a Loaf Is Better Than None at the last second, with 38 loaves of bread, 7 more than Nina Noodles (who was second place), he rejoined the game. In Don't Pierce My Flesh, he crushed Skyanna, so Lala Lipstick and Nina Noodles made replacement boxes which were the Lala Lipstick Speaker Box and the Nina Noodles Speaker Box to replace him. Strawberry Kiss was eliminated once again in Hurtful!. In TSGA (season 2) "Get Digging" Strawberry Kiss, Mike Rophone, Apple Blossom, Wobbles, Lippy Lips, and Noni Notebook go to Yoyle Land to go get Yoyle berries for Yoyle stew. In that episode they encounter evil toasty pop and are forced to run but Strawberry Kiss falls behind and gets captured by Evil Toasty Pop. Strawberry Kiss is one of the 22 objects to join The Shopkins Game Again, as he placed 7th place in the voting overall being beaten by Lil' Blaze, Jenny Penny, Lala Lipstick, Berry Tubs, Top Table, and Apple Blossom. Personality Even though Strawberry Kiss is a kind and sensitive contestant, he is one of the least loved contestants in-universe just because he "smells bad" and is "fat". He was considered a hindrance to the Squishy Cherries overall (as seen in him being thrown off the boat in Take the Plunge: Part 2 for weighing too much). He has also demonstrated to be easy to persuade in Get in the Van, where Yellow Face offers him to join W.O.A.H. Bunch, and he accepts immediately without being forced. He also barely talks, with only 25 quotes. His voice is very deep and also muffled due to his fat. Trivia *Strawberry Kiss was the 4th character created as seen in carykh's "First TSG Drawing EVER!" video. *Strawberry Kiss's name is often said as "Strawberry" by the fans. *Strawberry Kiss was the first armless character created. *Strawberry Kiss is one of three contestants to do the Four pose at the beginning of the BFT intro, the other two being Buncho Bananas and Sconnie. *Strawberry Kiss is the highest placed TSG contestant voiced by Cary Huang. *Strawberry Kiss disappeared in the middle of the finale of TSG. It is unknown where he went. *Strawberry Kiss seems to have developed a close friendship with Lil' Blaze. Coincidentally, both are classified as the 'gross' competitors. *He is the only armless contestant on the original Squishy Cherries. *A running gag on the show is how Strawberry Kiss's weight and size makes him less capable of performing tasks. *Another running gag is that when others feel the need, they injure or penalize Strawberry Kiss to help them (Such as when Crown Jules threw him off their boat, when Toasty Pop, Lala Lipstick, Captain Zoom and Lippy Lips shoved him into a spaceship engine, and when the W.O.A.H. Bunch pushed Strawberry Kiss in the spikes.). *Strawberry Kiss is the biggest and widest contestant. *Variations of Strawberry Kiss as recommended characters are Blue Strawberry Kiss (Episode 16), Baby Strawberry Kiss and Rainbow Strawberry Kiss (Episode 17), Evil Strawberry Kiss (Episodes 20, 21 and 23), Plasma Strawberry Kiss and Skinny Strawberry Kiss (Episode 21), Pink Strawberry Kiss, Robot Strawberry Kiss, and Metal Strawberry Kiss (all in episode 22), Giant Cyan Strawberry Kiss and Strawberry Kiss Speaker Box Thingy (Episode 23), Skinny Strawberry Kiss and Weird Strawberry Kiss (episode 24). *Strawberry Kiss's favorite screen is the Tiny Loser Chamber, as seen in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know. *Strawberry Kiss was the 2nd, and the 2nd-to-last contestant to be eliminated in TSG before the finale. *Strawberry Kiss came 7th place out of the original contestants in Season 2 voting. *Strawberry Kiss seems to have more speaking roles in TSGA. *When Strawberry Kiss is telling Miss Sprinkles about the canyon in No More Snow!, he appears to have a slight Russian accent. *Strawberry Kiss is the only yellow contestant in TSG. But in TSGA, Yellow Face is also yellow. **Fun fact: Both of them are armless. *Strawberry Kiss had a whole line of assets made, mostly used by him, which are puffier. *Mistake: Sometimes, Strawberry Kiss's legs are missing. *Strawberry Kiss is the highest ranking armless contestant in TSG. *In Get Digging, Yvonne Scone stated that she had to deal with Strawberry Kiss for "like, 17 million years". If this is true, Strawberry Kiss and Yvonne Scone might be 17 million years old. This may be true, considering that Slick Breadstick's book was 1,000,000,000 years old, meaning she lived that long, and this may be false, due to Yvonne Scone possibly exaggerating. **However, by Fortunate Ben, they seem to be friends. *If TSGA 6 marks the end of team switchings, considering the promises done by Team No-Name and FreeSmart being an alliance therefore unlikely switching, Strawberry Kiss is the last contestant to move to W.O.A.H. Bunch. *It seems that the person who hates Strawberry Kiss the most is Yvonne Scone, having said more bad things about him than anyone else. *Strawberry Kiss is the first and last armless contestant to be eliminated, coincidentally. *Strawberry Kiss is the only contestant to never have any interaction in Last TSG. *Strawberry Kiss is the only male armless contestant to not be in Another Name. *Strawberry Kiss is the only rejoining character to have joined due to a contest, not popularity. *Strawberry Kiss is the only rejoining character to have not been up for elimination immediately after rejoining. *He's one of the two contestants that appeared in the intro of GST but didn't appear in the actual episode. The other is Nina Noodles. **Coincidentally, they were also the first two and the last two contestants to be eliminated in The Shopkins Game. *Strawberry Kiss has dark yellow blood, as shown in No More Snow!. *Strawberry Kiss is the only original character on Team Lippy Lips! in BFT. Category:The Shopkins Game Characters Category:Battle For TSG Characters